Mario (SSBF)
Mario is a veteran starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is one of the first four characters, alongside , , and , to be confirmed and first incorporated into the game. His sprites are custom made and his appearance looks similar to how he appears in , but is a combination of his appearances in the main ''Super Smash Bros.'' games, while his moveset is based on his various movesets in the Super Smash Bros. games. His voice clips come from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Mario is currently ranked 18th of B tier on the current tier list (the 3rd highest ranked Mario character if sub-series characters are not included). Mario has fast, low-lag attacks, decent combo ability, an above average recovery, and strong finishers in all of his smash attacks, Mario Tornado, and his back throw (when used near a ledge). He has a projectile, which is a , which he can use to hinder his opponents' approach, zone, edge guard, or bait out a shield. He has a strong edge guarding game with his Fireball, Cape, and strong aerial attacks. He also has a good recovery distance-wise, with Mario Tornado, and covering good vertical distance while Cape gives him some extra horizontal distance. However, Mario has blatant problems with his range (including the 6th shortest grab in the current demo) which leaves him highly vulnerable to characters with disjointed range, especially sword fighters such as and . His recovery is linear and predictable, especially after he exhausts his double jump and Mario Tornado, making him somewhat easy to gimp and edge guard against. His zoning game is not great, as his projectile is weak, slow, and can be reflected. Mario appears to have a small player base and has poor representation in online tournaments with only a few players using him from time to time. Of those few, Mario's placements in tournaments are shown to be high. Attributes Strengths *Excellent combo game, with a versatile amount of tools to combo and juggle opponents *Overall balanced stats make him a jack-of-all-trades *Moveset allows him to adapt well to most situations *Possesses a wall jump *Has a sex kick neutral aerial that is good at starting combos as well as interrupting enemy combos *Good at edge-guarding *Possesses a meteor smash: forward aerial *Fireball is a decent projectile that can be used for zoning, approaches, gimping, and edge-guarding *Cape is a reflector and also forces enemies to change directions, allowing it to frustrate recoveries **Cape also stalls his aerial momentum, assisting in recovery *Super Jump Punch can be an effective combo finisher and can KO near the top of the upper blast zone. *FLUDD disrupts recovering opponents easily and pushes opponents back to create space. Weaknesses *Poor range on many attacks *Underwhelming recovery distance *Has difficulty approaching without the use of Fireballs, which cannot be easily spammed *Relies very heavily on combos to deal significant damage *Has few kill options outside of smash attacks *Possesses no significant strengths against a particular character, making him somewhat outclassed. Summary Mario emerges as a beginner-friendly character, possessing balanced mobility, which while not as fast as rushdown characters or nearly as tanky as heavyweight characters, does grant him versatility in many situations, and allows him to shift between offensive and defensive play quickly. Mario's greatest asset is his fantastic frame data; possessing fast startup on the majority of his moves and ending quickly, Mario is exceptional in close combat against the majority of the cast due to very few characters matching his speed. His attack speed allows him to pressure opponents reliably, chain into other moves quickly, and rack up damage quickly once he gains the advantage. These traits lend themselves into Mario's exceptional ground game, with his tilts being excellent combo starters and his smash attacks being excellent KO options, and his outstanding aerial game, being able to juggle opponents. Mario's other notable asset is his grab game; while it may seem average, actually lends him good options for combo starting and confirming kills, with Back Throw being a very strong option. Mario's Special Moves are also highly versatile for numerous situations. Fireball is Mario's main option for approach, granting him the ability to negate other projectiles and confirm a grab due to its brief hitstun. Cape is a dual-effective move, as it protects Mario from projectile users and can reverse opponents' momentum, which can gimp their recovery. Super Jump Punch is a useful out of shield option and damage racker, and can be an combo finisher for aerial combos, as it has the potential of carrying opponents off the upper blast zone. F.L.U.D.D., while a simple option at first, can push opponents away to create space between them and Mario, which can help relieve pressure. Mario's main weakness lies in his lack of approach options; because the majority of his moves lacking range, he must constantly try to approach fighters with either Fireball or his aerials, which puts him at an extreme disadvantage against fighters with disjointed reach, as they can deny Mario any approach opportunities while making their own. This also leads to rather inconsistent KO potential, forcing Mario to rely on setups in order to confirm kills. Mario's balanced character also prevents him from having any significant strengths against other fighters, as they often specialize in one particular field such as speed, power, and combo ability, which can outclass Mario's own capabilities. In short, while Mario is an easy character to use for learning the fundamentals of the game, using him effectively requires being able to respond in any situation, as Mario has the mobility and frame data to adapt and shift his playstyle. Mario must also be capable of approaching opponents, as well as capitalizing on any advantage he has with his fast attack speed and powerful combo potential in order to maximize damage and confirm KOs. Changes from SSBWU/3DS and Ultimate Mario received a mixture of buffs and nerfs in the transition from the previous titles. The universal nerf to grabs affected Mario more than most fighters, as his previously powerful grab game can be punished more easily if it misses. Mario's two staple moves, Down Throw and Up Tilt, were also altered in such a manner that they are no longer reliable starters for Mario. The changes in dodging and rolling also affect Mario negatively, as it somewhat limits his mobility and approach options. Finally, the changes to rage makes KOs off the upper blast zone less reliable as Super Jump Punch is no longer affected. Despite this, Mario did gain some significant buffs from the new engine; his already excellent mobility was improved, and his aerial game became even more potent for approaching and setups due to the reduced landing lag on all of his aerials. The ability to dash cancel into any ground attack also improved Mario's ability to approach, and with powershielding being replaced by parrying, Mario can capitalize more on punishes and gain an advantage easily. Finally, his grounded attacks inflict more shieldstun, and his Fireball and F.L.U.D.D have less endlag, which makes them more useful options. Aesthetically, Mario possesses a subdued color scheme, which resembles the one he had in Brawl ''while retaining his design from the previous title. Mario is also considerably more expressive, occasionally shifting between being happy and being serious. Finally, in place of his Fire Mario and Wario palette swaps, Mario has his Builder outfit from ''Super Mario Maker ''and his Wedding outfit from ''Super Mario Odyssey. Attributes *Up Taunt consists of Mario giving a thumbs-up to the camera. *Side Taunt consists of Mario throwing Cappy in a circle. *Mario jumps higher. *Mario now hangs on ledges with one hand instead of two and looks angrier when doing so. Ground Attacks * Up tilt has increased ending lag and has less horizontal range, making it unable to hit grounded opponents. * Down tilt has increased base knockback and a more horizontal launch angle. *Dash attack's animation has been altered, as Mario now kicks with one foot instead of two, travels further forward, and no longer crouches while performing the move. *Down Smash's animation changed to resemble the break dance Mario performs on the cover of Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix. Aerial Attacks * Neutral and forward aerials have decreased landing lag. * Forward aerial's animation now mirrors Mario's stance and has Mario twist instead of flip at the end of the move. * Down aerial's looping hits connect into each other better and the final hit has an altered animation where Mario spreads his limbs out more. Grabs and Throws * Pummel is faster and Mario now only uses one hand to pummel instead of two like in previous games. * Up throw has an altered animation. * Down throw has altered knockback and a more horizontal launch angle. Special Attacks * Fireball is now a multi-hitting attack at close range. * Cape now is worn around Mario's neck when used instead of being held in his hand. * Super Jump Punch travels further, the coins produced by the move have a chance to appear as the Regional Coins from Super Mario Odyssey, and now has the aforementioned Cappy appear when the move is performed. * F.L.U.D.D. has an altered charging animation. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *'Neutral Attack': The Punch + Punch + Kick combo from Super Mario 64. *'Forward Tilt': A wheel kick. It can be angled. *'Up Tilt': A spinning uppercut. *'Down Tilt': A legsweep. *'Dash Attack': A baseball slide. Smash Attacks *'Forward Smash': Steps back and does a palm thrust that produces a small explosion. It can be angled. *'Up Smash' (Lead Headbutt): An upward arcing headbutt. *'Down Smash': The Sweep Kick from Super Mario 64. Mario does a breakdance kick that hits both sides. Other attacks *'Floor Attack (Front)': Performs a modified version of the Sweep Kick from Super Mario 64 while getting up. *'Floor Attack (Back)': Punches behind himself and then in front of himself while getting up. *'Floor Attack (Trip)': Performs a side kick behind himself and then in front of himself while getting up. *'Ledge Attack': Performs a dropkick while climbing up. Aerial Attacks *'Neutral aerial': A flying kick. A standard sex kick. *'Forward aerial' (Meteor Knuckle): Rears back his fist and then throws an overhand. *'Back aerial': A dropkick behind Mario. *'Up aerial': A bicycle kick. *'Down aerial '(Mario Tornado): Rapidly spins around, accompanied by the Baby Luma, that launches the trapping opponents and damaging them with a series of discus clotheslines and spinning backfists before assuming a spread-eagle position to launch them. Grabs and Throws *'Pummel': Headbutts the opponent. *'Forward Throw': Spins the opponent around once and throws them forward. *'Back Throw' (Airplane Swing): Spins the opponent by their legs three times before throwing them backward. *'Up Throw': Heaves the opponent directly overhead with both hands. *'Down Throw': A bodyslam. Special Moves *'Standard Special Move': Fireballl *'Side Special Move': Cape *'Up Special Move': Super Jump Punch *'Down Special Move': F.L.U.D.D. *'Final Smash': Mario Finale Taunts *Up Taunt: Turns his back to the camera and gives a thumbs-up. *Side Taunt: Throws Cappy in a cricle. *Down Taunt: The death animation from Donkey Kong. On-Screen Appearance * Enters through a Warp Pipe and says "Let's-a-go!". Idle Poses * Mario adjusts his hat. * Mario ducks slightly and holds his fists up in front of his face. Victory Poses * Makes fire burst from his palm and strikes a pose. * Winds up for a punch and steps forward while punching in front of the screen. * Does a high spin-jump and lands in a strong-man pose. (His "character chosen" animation in Super Smash Bros.) Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Veterans